Ages Of Conflict: Book 2 Questioning
by Corianin
Summary: She's come a long way from the timid girl she was when she first moved to Forks. But trouble seems to find her, and this time it's bigger than she could have expected. Can Bella - can anyone - survive the next trials to come knocking?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I want to add a disclaimer right now, as the remainder of Ages of Conflict will likely be dealing with a lot of heavily controversial subjects. Just because I write it does not mean I believe it. My beliefs and thoughts are something I never write into my work, preferring instead to be as objective as possible. I will be mentioning and perhaps even describing various lines of thought from many different religions, as well as opinions on a lot of subjects, however keep in mind that - being fiction - this is entirely opinion and conjecture. As always I try and base any of my more in-depth work on as much fact as I can, but I am not averse to changing things to suit my storyline where needed. I mean no offense, but if for whatever reason this offends you...keep your hate mail to yourself. No one's holding a gun to your head and making you read this. I am sorry if that comes across sounding harsh, but I had an incident a while back when I posted a dream I had as a story on a site some years ago, and the next day my email inbox was filled with everything from destructive criticism to death threats to one very memorable _"God hatez you and he will throw you into hell and the Devil who is Satan and Lucifer and the Lord of Destruction and Pain will eat your skin from your burning corpse while you watch you heathen whore." _I'm sure you can understand why I'd not want a repeat of that annoyance. Four hundred and sixty messages over a three day span, all but four negative and all of them anonymous will kind of sour a person on that, LOL Essentially, I love criticism in any form, but the overbearing bullshit from the 'good god-fearing' readers and the devout athiests and such, questioning why I choose to write such things is a bit aggravating. It's fiction, people, get over it. I'd bet these are a lot of the same people that wanted Harry Potter banned because it 'teaches kids witchcraft.' No, it teaches them friendship, loyalty, morals, and very bad Latin. But thanks for playing. *wipes sweat from brow* Wow. Sorry about the rant, y'all. I do tend to ramble when I'm standing on my soap box, don't I?

Anyway, here goes. Welcome to the newest installment. Enjoy your stay! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_previously:_

_CARLISLE: "At any rate, if I'm right, what you were dreaming is another of our 'myths'."_

"Which is?" Bella asked, ridiculously curious now.

"The second war in heaven."

Bella just stared blankly at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, the what?" she asked, her voice disbelieving. His lips parted in a slight smile as he spoke.

"Esme, maybe you'd better field this one. It is your favorite myth, after all." All attention turned to the dark-haired woman sitting beside him. She looked a bit startled, but nodded.

"Well, I don't know quite where to start. There have been legends and stories of wars between the 'forces of good and evil' in every belief system everywhere since time began. Religion doesn't seem to matter; what comes across is mostly the belief that good fought evil and won, but at a cost. Which explains why evil is still alive in the world today."

"Are we talking _evil _evil? Like God and Satan and all that?" asked Bella incredulously. Esme thought a moment.

"Yes and no. I don't think anyone could deny that evil exists. Murder of innocents, rape of beliefs, war for paltry reasons...the list goes on. But no one can deny the presence of good, either. Such simple things as the first cry of a newborn baby, or the sound of raindrops on the leaves of a tree. Whether your thoughts lean towards gods, devils, demons, angels, science, or something else entirely, there is a definite and delicate balance between positive and negative in anything and everything in existence. Science has proven it to the human race. The religious and spiritual never needed the proof to believe.

"Tell me, Bella...have you ever researched the religious beliefs of mankind?" The brunette shook her head. "I have. The sheer number of them is overwhelming, and fascinating. The similarities are so blatant, the differences equally so. But this particular myth, of the war in heaven, spans across numerous ideologies for untold centuries. Christianity holds that God cast out his angel - the one most know as Lucifer, though that's a whole other discussion - whether because the angel attempted to rise in power to compete with or surpass the Almighty, or because he disagreed with him, for his pride or his arrogance...the list goes on. But it says that Lucifer's forces battled with those of God and lost. The Babylonians had a similar myth concerning Zu and Ethana. The Greeks told of Hephaestus being cast down by Zeus. Even the Titans have played the part of the fallen.

"Regardless of who is telling it, the story remains the same. Good versus evil, locked in a struggle for dominance. Some would argue that there can be no dominance because it would cause the end of all things. I personally -" Esme broke off, looking around as everyone just stared at her. Bella thought if the older woman could have blushed, she likely would have. "I'm sorry. I just get started and...well, anyway, the first war in Heaven was told by many different people over the centuries. However, it's only been in the last half a century or so that something has come to light about the possibility of a second war."

"About what?" asked Bella, interested despite her worry. Esme leaned back against the back of the couch, closing her golden eyes as she spoke.

"Supposedly there was a text found, an ancient one, dating from the same era as the Pyramid Texts. It was found carved into a stone of some size, and it mentioned a second uprising. No one has all of the details, unfortunately. What I know I've gotten mostly from browsing books and artifacts in Caralla's house in Greece. She has an extensive collection of historical religious works; some in replica form, though most I could believe she's collected over her lifetime. The text had been translated to English in the last decade, but as far as I know most of the religious and scientific communities are still ignorant of its existence. In my opinion, that is probably for the best right now. Everyone is talking about the end of days, and this would be one huge log to add to that fire."

"What did it say?" Esme, eyes still closed, recited from memory.

"_And thus there shall be an huge uprising, with the armies on high leading the attack. And there shall be great lamentation through all the earth as the pestilence and plague from the battle spreads and devours all. Until nothing shall remain for the victor to rule, and the world becomes as barren as death._" Silence ruled over the living room for a while. The others had already heard this, but the entire concept was new to Bella. She hadn't had much of a religious background, Renee not being much of a churchgoer in any form and Charlie usually being on duty when she'd come to visit him. She'd had a few friends over the years that had grown up with different beliefs, but she'd always had questions they couldn't answer or didn't think she should be asking, so she never really looked into anything. To hear Esme talk about this with such knowledge and nonchalance was almost odd, and had Bella wondering what the woman's background had been before her change, and if she still held over any beliefs from her human life. Now, though, wasn't the time to ask. Instead she kept her questions to the subject at hand.

"So this second war in heaven essentially brings about the end of the world?" she posed thoughtfully. Esme sat up.

"Yes, but that wasn't all it posed. As near as anyone can tell or translate, there is going to be a chance to end the war before it begins, but most of the remaining symbols have been worn by time and weather, and are completely illegible. So to date, no one that I know of has any idea what the rest of it says."

"Would Caralla know?" asked Rosalie from where she sat beside Emmett.

"I'm not sure. I only ever brought it up once with her, and she seemed almost pained and changed the subject. I never asked again."

"Maybe we should ask. I mean, if this is what Bella is dreaming about, even if it is all a myth, information couldn't hurt." Edward's voice was sure and steady, but Bella could feel the tension in his arms where they rested around her waist. She could feel Carlisle's concern through their mental bond, as well as his immense curiosity, though his face showed nothing but what he wished it to. No one replied to Edward's statement, either positively or negatively, so Bella took a deep breath and reached in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, then stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Esme quietly, but it was Alice that answered.

"She's calling Caralla."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know it's a short chappie, but I was at the in-laws all day yesterday after taking my sister, niece and nephew to see Transformers (which, btw, was awesome!!), so I didn't have as much time as I'd expected to write. Worry not, fair readers. The story's going to start rolling here very shortly. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it," he whispered, amazed. Inside a garage a few yards from them, totally unaware of their presence, a young man was laying on his back underneath a car, foot tapping to the music as he worked. "Their kind have returned! How did we miss this?"

"We are exiles, my love," replied the female simply. "The knowledge of our people is no longer ours to share. My question is, what do we do now? Shifters have been long immune to our powers of suggestion, so we will need to become their friends, but this clan seems remarkably tight-knit. I don't see a way for us to blend in at all." Both of them stood there watching as the teenager slid out from under the car and was on his feet in one lithe motion, wiping his hands on the legs of his faded, worn jeans. But while Luc's mind was rapidly thinking how to solve their current dilemma, Lili's had snapped to attention as she watched the boy move. Tall, toned, shirtless, his caramel skin shining with sweat and lined with streaks of grease and dirt, he was easily one of the most beautiful mortals she'd ever set eyes on. And she wanted him. ~He's the one,~ she thought to herself. The very idea of joining with the mortal before her had her tingly and impatient, but she knew she couldn't just run out and pin him to the ground, as enjoyable as it may be. Luc's voice cut into her lust-fogged pondering.

"Do you remember the town nearby? The human settlement? We could attempt to make a place there, Surely, being so close to this group, the humans and the shifters must interact on a regular basis. We should be able to get to know them that way. If we can befriend them, this will be a lot easier."

"True," Lili murmured, never taking her eyes from the shifter, watching in rapt attention as he tinkered with something under the hood before dropping back to the ground and sliding back underneath the vehicle. A loud voice from outside the garage rang out.

"Jake, come on! Dinner!"

"Be right there!" yelled the young man - Jake, apparently - from under the car. A few moments later he was on his feet again and headed up the little path beside the building. Lili watched until he disappeared around the back of the garage before turning to her lover. The amusement in his eyes made her growl.

"We haven't even found a way to meet them and already you've picked your breeder," he joked. For some reason, the casual reference ignited her frustration.

"He's not a breeder. He's not anybody yet. We don't even know him or his people. Let's go to town," she finished, heading in the direction of the human settlement. Wondering what he'd said to upset her, Luc followed, their forms invisible to the surrounding trees. Nonetheless, as they passed by the young man while he walked back to his house, he paused and looked around.

~Jumping at shadows, idiot. There's no one there. You're letting yourself get paranoid.~ He ignored the odd tingling sensation that had washed over him and made his way back to the house to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~This has to be paradise,~ she thought, laying on her stomach on the bed while Edward's hands danced down her back, rubbing and massaging. She tried to keep her moans quiet, as Charlie was already asleep, but she hadn't been having much luck so she buried her face in her pillow.

"So Caralla's coming?"

"Mmm-hmm. She said she'd be here within the week - oh, yeah, right there."

"You're really tense, love," he whispered, his voice making her shiver.

"Well, school just started again, Angela knows that I went with your father to Greece for a week, Jake suspects something is different with us, my mother just informed me this morning that she and Phil may be looking into trying to have a baby. Oh, and I'm dreaming about the end of the world to boot." She rolled over with him still looming over her, taking in the sight of a very shirtless Edward above her, and sighed. "No, I can't figure out why I'd be tense." His eyes glowed in the scant light from the moon outside as he ran his hand across her stomach.

"That's one thing I wish we could do," he murmured softly. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What is?"

"Have a baby," he whispered. Her first impulse was to laugh, but the look on his face stilled her.

"You're serious?" she whispered. He nodded slowly, obviously gauging her reaction.

"Absolutely serious. Bella, I always wanted it - wife, children, home. I don't want to rob you of the chance to have that. But I'm too selfish to let you go now. I'm such a bastard," he said, dropping to the bed beside her and bringing his arm up to rest his head on. She decided to settle this. Climbing on top of him, she leaned over until her nose was inches from his.

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen. You are not a bastard. Yeah, someday, it might have been interesting to have children, but honestly I've never given it much thought either way. And if we want, we can always adopt. There are millions of children across the globe that have no one to love them, care for them. You're not robbing me of anything, and I won't let you beat yourself up over something that isn't within your control to begin with." She leaned down and stretched out on top of him, nuzzling her head into his chest. "I love you, Edward. Everything that you are, everything that you're not."

"Bela..." he whispered on a sigh, "I don't deserve you." She yawned and he chuckled, tucking her beside him as she began to drift off.

"You've got it backwards, Edward. It's me that doesn't deserve you." A moment later she was asleep, and he was awake with his angel in his arms and his thoughts running through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I am so sorry for the lack of updates on any of my stories. I found out day before yesterday that my position at work is going to be changing, and the new duties aren't something I'm capable of doing, so I'm trying to figure out if I should stay where I am and take a pay cut or brave the economical downturn and look for something new. It's been a hellish couple of days, and I honestly wasn't in any sort of mindset to write anything. But I made sure to get up early so I could get this chappie posted. So, here ya go! Hopefully today won't be any worse and my mind will be up to writing more after I get home from work. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned clear, and bright...and Bella groaned into Edward's chest.

"You guys won't be going to school today, I take it." It wasn't a question but he chuckled and answered anyway.

"Not unless you want to explain to everyone why your new family is all sparkly." He sat up, pulling her with him. "But don't worry. Charlie's going to be heading to the reservation after work, so you are our prisoner once school is out." He accompanied this with a mock ferocious growl, and she giggled.

"I'm so scared." Standing up and stretching, she walked into the bathroom for her human moment, and when she came out, Alice was sitting on the bed with Edward.

"Morning!" she chirped. Bella shook her head.

"How is it that you don't sleep at all, yet you always manage to be so perky? It's disgusting," she muttered darkly, ignoring her friend's laughter.

"I just came to tell you that Angela is going to be pulling you aside at lunch for details. You can tell her everything, if you want to. I've seen that she won't say a word to anyone, though she might ask a few risque questions." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dear god. Bella, you don't have to answer anything." Alice glared at him, and he had to concede her point. "But if Alice says she won't say anything...well, then, I guess you can tell her as much as you wish." Bella shook her head and disappeared into the closet.

"I am wearing what I want today, Alice, and so help me if you even think of commenting on my clothes I am not speaking to you for a week." After a few minutes she came out with her day's outfit and began to dress. It never even occurred to her anymore to be self-conscious in front of either of them, and after a few minutes she was tying her black Converse shoes and standing up.

"Well, not what I would have picked -" began Alice, but Bella's warning glare had her hurrying on with almost no pause. "- but it works. You're doing much better!"

"Thank you, Mistress," said Bella sarcastically. She saw Edward's eyes widen before he got control of himself and went back to smiling at her. ~Oh ho...Carlisle was right!~

~I was right about what?~ She turned to grab her backpack, talking to Alice and Edward as they walked with her out to her truck. Though she knew neither of them could read her thoughts, she waited until she was en route to school before replying.

~I believe I'll take you up on that offer, Carlisle.~ The rush of shock and desire through the bond let her know that he knew exactly what she was referring to.

~Very well,~ he replied, his mental voice calm and cool, though his emotions were anything but. ~We'll discuss it later this evening.~

~Absolutely,~ she thought back, pulling her truck into a space and shutting off the engine. ~Have a good day at work!~

~And you have fun at school, love,~ his voice washed through her mind. Steeling herself, she grabbed her backpack and headed up the steps into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made it clear through to lunch without talking to very many people, but as soon as she walked into the cafeteria she knew she'd run out of luck. Angela was sitting at a table off by herself, staring at Bella as she walked through the door. With a sigh Bella hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder and made her way across to Angela's table.

"Now, I want details, and it had better be good because I faked a fight with Eric to sit by myself today. But I get the feeling it will be worth my while. Go get your lunch."

"Demanding much?" griped Bella as she went and made herself a plate of food, munching on a carrot stick as she returned to the table. She took her time sitting down, getting comfortable, and making sure there was absolutely no one within earshot. She didn't know how much she was going to tell Angela, but with Alice's reassurance ringing in her head, she felt a lot more confident about opening her mouth.

"So. You. And the golden god. In Greece, together." Taking in the expression on Bella's face, Angela grinned widely. "By that smile you seem determined to hide, I'd say you were doing more than sightseeing. Does Edward know? What about Mrs. Cullen?" Bella laughed out loud.

"Let's see...yes we were. Yes, we did. Yes he does. And yes, she does as well." Bella smirked at the impatience on her normally quiet friend's face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you'd better spill RIGHT NOW or I swear to god I'll walk over there and tell Mike that you and Edward broke up and you want to go to fall formal with him." Bella shook her head wildly.

"NO! You are such a..." Bella paused, munching more of her salad.

"Pain?" quipped Angela.

"Among other things. Let me finish my food and we'll go walk. There are too many ears in this room."

"Fine. Hurry." Angela leaned back in her chair, eyes watching impatiently as Bella finished off her salad and her drink. They stood and walked towards the door, dumping their trays as they exited. Bella looked around and began walking, knowing Angela would follow. Once she got around the corner, she headed to the little alcove beside the band classroom. There were no windows, and only one entrance to the offset, and because of the buildings nearby, approaching footsteps could be heard long before the owner could be in earshot. She sat down on the ground, leaning up against the brick wall.

"Okay, ask away."

"What were you and Carlisle Cullen doing in Greece for over a week by yourselves, and why were you listed as Isabella Cullen?" Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We were posing as a married couple on our honeymoon. It was easier to get the tickets that way, especially since we told Charlie the entire family was going to Long Beach." She said nothing else, and it was obvious Angela was bursting at the seams, so she just smiled and let her friend stew a moment.

"So you and Dr. Hot Bitch were posing as newlyweds on a Grecian beach? Like, how far...did you..." Angela was flustered, and Bella just chuckled. It was nice to be able to have someone to talk to that wasn't part of her new family. They were great, but sometimes a girl needed someone who was just a friend.

"Come on, Angie, spit it out before you choke."

"Did you sleep with Carlisle?"

"Yes." There was a pause. A long pause. For a moment Bella had second thoughts. What if Alice was wrong? She hadn't been yet, but what if...

"You. Lucky. Lucky. Girl!" whispered Angela, awestruck. "Do you know how many women - and men - in this town would kill for that chance? Oh my god. That's so...oh my god. But isn't that, like, illegal? I mean, you're not even 18 yet." Bella took a calming breath. This was the part she was dreading.

"Um...well...yeah, it is. And I'll be 18 soon enough." She could see Angela dissecting the information she'd just been given, and a part of Bella still waited for her friend to stand up and march away. It was a moment before the other girl spoke again.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't tell anyone. I just...am jealous as hell."

"You're jealous?" Bella asked, completely floored.

"Well, yeah! He is ridiculously gorgeous...amazingly kind...just...well, perfect. I can't tell you the number of times I've faked being sick just to head to the hospital to see him in the hallway. And I know I'm not the only one." She laughed, suddenly turning red. "That must sound really stalker-ish, huh?" Bella laughed as well, relief flooding her system.

"Well, yeah. It does. But I see your point."

"So, Edward knows? And so does Carlisle's wife?"

"Esme."

"Esme? That's such a pretty name. I've only ever seen her a couple of times, and she was just introduced as Mrs. Cullen. So she knows too?" Bella nodded. "Well? What do they think?"

"They...well..." she trailed off, gathering her thoughts. This was going much better than she'd anticipated, but she still didn't know how much she was going to tell her new confidante. "They have a bit of an open relationship."

"'They' as in Carlisle and Esme, or 'they' as in the whole family? Bella, are you holding out on me?" Bella sighed. Sometimes having a friend who was as perceptive as Angela was could be unnerving.

She stayed quiet for a little bit, gathering her thoughts. The silence was all the answer the other needed.

"Oh my god! So the Cullens are...what, swingers?" Bella just chuckled. That was as good a word as any.

"Kind of, yeah. It's not as weird as it sounds, since they're all adopted."

"That's what I've been trying to tell Jessica. She's always been creeped out by the whole Rosalie/Emmett and the Alice/Jasper thing. I just think it's hot." She paused, a look of mischief on her face. "So tell me...does he feel as good as he looks?" Bella blushed bright red, trying to stammer out an acceptable response, but Angela just laughed out loud. "I'll take that as a 'hell yes'." Just then the bell rang loudly, startling both girls. Bella got to her feet, missing the appraising look her friend shot her.

"Well, we'd better get back to class. You won't...I mean, I..." Angela shook her head.

"Not a soul. On my life. But you have to give me details! We can do a sleepover some weekend and you can tell me everything." They began walking back to their respective classes, but Angela paused just before they re-entered the hallway and the teeming throng of students. Touching Bella's shoulder, she waited until the other girl stopped and looked at her curiously.

"All I have to say is that, whatever Carlisle did for you...he should have done it sooner." Bella was puzzled, but Angela laughed. "It's been two days since school started, and you haven't tripped once. Aside from that incident with smacking your head on the desk yesterday, you've been amazingly graceful. It's like you are seeing your own worth for the first time. Seeing what the rest of us already knew." And with that, Angela stepped into the hallway and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a slightly stunned Bella to wander her way into chemistry by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful comments and advice. Work is still shit, but at least I can look forward to being able to write and give people something interesting to take their minds off their days. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Filled with trepidation, she walked down the hall to her last class of the day. After yesterday's outburst, she didn't know what to expect from Mike, and being that she hated this class more than any other she felt it was a really shitty note to end the day on. ~Just get through this class, Bella,~ she told herself. ~The day will get better once you get out of here and back where you belong.~ She was learning how to moderate her thoughts so that she didn't flood Carlisle's brain with every obscure whatnot that flitted through her head, and she felt she was doing pretty well. Easing into the gymnasium she took a seat on the bleachers and waited for class to start. Mike hadn't arrived yet, and the rest of her schoolmates were more than happy to leave the Clumsy One alone, so it gave Bella a long chance to think about what the coming evening would bring. Carlisle had said they'd talk later. She wondered exactly what he had in mind for her 'training.' All she knew about it was that there was a lot of leather and people in collars being ordered around by other people usually wielding whips or straps. Somehow, she thought she was way off base, but she couldn't even begin to explain how.

"All right, everyone, up against the wall for warm-ups." Mr. Smitty's voice was grating on Bella's mental interlude, and with grudging steps she stood and made her way over to her place against the wall. On the way she passed by Mike, who had just shown up, and when he looked at her there was something in his eyes that made her shiver. It wasn't a good shiver, either. She couldn't place it, but something was definitely wrong, and she was so glad that their last names were far enough apart in the alphabet that she didn't have to stand right beside him. Warm-ups went slowly, and then came the announcement that they would be working on volleyball for the first three weeks. Bella stifled a groan at the announcement, and another one when the teacher began announcing the names for the teams and she realized she would be in Mike's group.

"So it looks like you have to put up with me, Isabella," came the soft sneer from behind her. She didn't even bother to respond, knowing he was trying to get to her. He made his way over to stand in front of her while Smitty was distracted digging volleyballs and other things from the equipment cabinet. Stopping directly in front of her he spoke again, something in the timbre of his voice making her skin crawl. "And this time there's no pretty emo boy to hide behind."

"What makes you think I need to hide behind anyone, Mike?" He was quickly getting to her, despite the fact that she swore she wouldn't rise to his attitude.

"Really, Bella? False bravado?" He shook his head, his eyes on hers, and she began to notice how red they were around the edges, like he'd been up all night crying or something. His pupils were dilated as well, and she notices small beads of sweat on his forehead. "We both know that without the Cullens to be your bodyguards, you're clumsy and helpless." He'd stepped even closer, and Bella knew without a doubt that something was seriously wrong, something beyond damaged pride or an unrequited crush.

"Okay, places! We're going to play through a full game, see what you all remember after three months of summer vacation!" With one last smirk Mike walked back to his place. Bella shook herself mentally and tried to concentrate on the remainder of hte class. She had a lot of things to ask Carlisle now, and not all of them had to do with Edward's birthday present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are we going to go about this?" She was sitting high on a tree branch, nearly six stories above the ground, looking over the small town. The wind tossed her platinum hair back and forth and she reveled in it, the soft sensation reminding her of the paradise she would never return to, the one she'd given up for love. It still struck her as wrong, somehow, that for the simple sin of loving the enemy, as it were, she would be cast out of her home, to never know that peace and tranquility again. As if that weren't bad enough, every creature that walked the earth stood to lose if they lost. Glancing up at her mate, the man she'd given it all up for, seeing the emotion in his eyes as he looked back at her, she knew it was all worth it.

"I'm not sure, Lili," he murmured, pacing back and forth along a branch on the tree directly across from her. "But I feel we need to do something soon. We don't have much time. And I'd prefer no one else pay for our choices." His tone echoed her thoughts remarkably, and she marveled again that two such as they, from opposite ends of a war that would never cease, could be so similar. How she loved him!

"Why don't we do what we did last time? I'm certain I could integrate myself into the school. Surely some of the children there will have dealings with the shifter clan." Luc nodded absently. "And perhaps you could be...my father? My uncle? You are the older looking one of the two of us," she teased gently, standing and vaulting easily to stand before him, her slender, petite frame folding easily into his larger embrace.

"How about your brother? I could be a - what do they call their education these days? College? - I could be a college student taking correspondence courses. They still have those, right? It's been so long."

"I believe they mostly use the internet these days. I got a bit of experience with it at the last school, for researching the assignments and such." Her mate rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was so much simpler decades ago. The wealthy had school, and the everyday people worked, and you could tell the value of a man by the calluses on his hands or the manner in which he spoke to others." She laughed at his generalization.

"Ahh, but it wasn't as interesting. Now there's so much more for people to discover. Humans have learned the existance of so many things that they never had knowledge of before. I've become quite fond of them, of watching them grow."

"As have I, Lili," he murmured. "And if we don't settle things, soon everything they've worked so hard to learn will be ash." He sighed, dropping easily to sit on the branch, silent until long after she'd joined him. "So, is it settled, then? You enroll in their public school, and I can be your older brother working on an internet school course?"

"I think it could work. We need to go find a place to live and set it up properly. It wouldn't do to have anyone notice we're different. Small towns like these don't leave a lot of room to keep secrets." He nodded.

"Well, let's get going. We're running out of time." She got ready to leap down to the ground, but his large hand closed around her wrist. She looked up at him, seeing the emotion in his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Lili. It's going to be okay." She curled into his lap and kissed him lingeringly.

"I hope so, Luc. For us, and for them as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Wow - didn't think I'd be able to finish both chapters today, but I did, so here's the next one as well! Lots of stuff building up in Bella's world...wonder where it's all going? *looks at EPBs* I certainly hope you guys have a clue, 'cause you're kind of running all over the place right now. *EPBs look back and roll their eyes* Oh, okay, I know, I know. I'll trust you. *grumbles* Just wish you'd clue me in once in a while...LOL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was getting her bag out of her locker when her phone vibrated, audible from its place in the front pocket of her backpack. She grabbed it quickly, hoping no one noticed as phones weren't allowed to be on during school hours. Looking around quickly and seeing everyone involved in their own end-of-class routines, she ducked into a bathroom stall and closed the door, flipping the little silver phone open. On the screen was a message from Edward.

_Caralla got your message - she says she will be here next week. And Alice says not to shower at school. She's going to have a hot bath ready for you here. Miss you already, my love._

~At least he's not one of those people who use the text-message shorthand,~ she thought thankfully as she flushed the toilet and exited the stall, pretending to straighten her shorts. The promise of a bath did wonders, and she was changed and heading out to the parking lot in a matter of minutes. As she got to her car, however, she felt a hand on her arm.

"You didn't say goodbye, Bella," Mike said almost conversationally. "That was a bit rude, I'd say." She spun to face him, noticing his eyes were a bit redder, bloodshot now, and he was looking unsteady.

"Let me go, Mike," she said softly. "I've got to get home."

"Running back to your rich little friends again," he sneered. His hand on her arm tightened, painful now, and she winced.

"Mike, you're hurting me."

"Mike! What are you doing?" Jessica's voice rang out across the parking lot as she and Angela walked over towards them. Mike let go immediately, the look in his eyes telling Bella she'd best keep quiet.

"I was just telling Bella goodbye," he said, flipping his sunglasses down onto his eyes. "Ready?" he asked Jessica, who just looked at Bella with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow," she said noncommittally as the two of them walked off. Taking a deep breath, Bella turned to see Angela still standing there, watching as Mike and Jessica crossed the lot.

"He's gotten strange over the summer," the other girl said in a low voice. "He was always such a clown, but now...now he's...I don't know." She shook her head, turning to Bella. "Mind if I get a lift home? My car's kind of crap right now, and Eric's got to stay late for a newspaper meeting. I'm so glad I didn't stick with it this year - it was such a bore."

"Sure thing, hop in," said Bella, happy for the company after the weirdness that had just transpired. Climbing into the driver's seat, she stuck her keys in the ignition and turned them...and nothing. Baffled, she tried again. Still nothing.

"Shit," she muttered, trying the ignition again.

"It's not starting?" asked Angela. Bella smiled wryly.

"Thank you, Madame Obvious. No, it's not. Dammit." Just then the rainclouds that had been absent that morning, but had begun to appear around lunchtime, decided to relieve their watery burden, the large drops splatting outside. Bella just dropped her head to the steering wheel.

~This day needs to be over,~ she thought, forgetting to moderate her mind.

~What's wrong, love?~

~Oh, everything. But right now, the truck won't start, and I just promised Angela a ride home before heading to your place.~

~Well, I've just come back from dropping some files off at the hospital, and I'm almost to the school. Why don't I come get you two? We'll have Rose look at your truck later.~

~You are a god,~ she told him mentally. She could feel his pleased laughter.

~Well, I won't stand in your way if you wish to worship me later.~ His teasing made her blush and she was glad her head was still on the steering wheel. ~Stay in the truck until I get there. It's drier.~ Angela's voice cut into her little fantasy world.

"It's okay, Bella, we can walk. I walk right past your place on my way home anyway, so we'll have a chance to chat." Angela smiled wickedly and Bella just laughed, tension slowly melting. As Angela couldn't read her mind, she didn't know that their ride was on his way, and Bella decided it was best to play along with that assumption. Easier than explaining how she and Carlisle could hold whole conversations mentally.

"Looks like we'll have to, short of a miracle." For show, she tried the key again but the engine didn't even click. "Damn it all. I guess -"

"When you ask for a miracle, you sure get one, don't you?" said Angela a bit breathlessly. The shining black Mercedes had just pulled into the parking lot, causing all of the milling kids to stare as it took a space right beside Bella's truck. Bella could have laughed at Angela's gasp when Carlisle stepped out of the car, looking as flawlessly gorgeous as he usually did.

"I'll say it again, Bella. You are one lucky girl. My god..." she trailed off as Bella opened the door and jumped from the cab of the truck, landing in a puddle and splashing water straight up the legs of her jeans. She cursed under her breath before looking up to find Carlisle standing there, chuckling at her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd brought the truck since it was such a nice morning, so I thought I'd see if you needed a lift to the house. I believe Esme's planning to make lasagna when they all get back. Hello, Miss Weber," he said, turning to the other girl who was standing there trying desperately not to drool.

"He-hello, Dr. Cullen," she stammered. Bella hid a smile.

"Please, I'm not working right now - it's just Carlisle," he said with a grin.

~Carlisle! Stop it. You're dazzling the poor girl!~ Bella chided in amusement. He just looked back at her.

"If you want, I can give you a lift home, and Edward can bring you back for your truck later," he said, voice sounding perfectly like the kind, generous doctor and not at all like he wanted to pin her up against said vehicle and have his way with her...which was a feat in itself considering the way his thoughts were going as she stood there, her soaked clothing clinging to her like fabric Saran Wrap.

"That would be great, seeing as how my truck has decided not to start." Bella tried to ignore the stares from the surrounding students as more and more of them became aware of who exactly was standing and talking to her. "Would we be able to give Angela a ride to her house? I'd promised her one just now, but my truck...well, would you mind?"

"Not at all," he said seriously.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I can walk, I don't want to intrude-" Angela's babbling was cut off.

"Nonsense, it's going to start pouring any minute. I'd be remiss in my duties as a gentleman if I let a lovely lady such as yourself walk in this weather." Bella rolled her eyes.

~You're having too much fun with this,~ she muttered mentally as Angela turned three shades of red.

~I don't get to be 'just Carlisle' very often,~ he thought. ~I'll behave.~ Bella opened the passenger door for her friend.

"You heard the man - let's get in out of the rain." Angela, still very pink-looking, slid into the back seat while Bella got in the front one. She looked out through the tinted windows as Carlisle locked the truck doors and headed back around to get into the driver's seat, seeing all of the people staring at them.

"They're just jealous," whispered Angela from behind her. "Not only have you landed the hottest guy in school, but now his equally yummy father is giving you a ride home in this godsend of a car! I'd be jealous too, if you weren't my friend," she finished with a laugh. Just then Carlisle opened the door and slid into the car.

"Everyone's got their seatbelts on?"

"Yes," said Bella, glad Angela couldn't see her roll her eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Cu- I mean, Carlisle," came the other girl's quiet voice from the back seat. The car purred to life smoothly and within seconds they were heading out of the parking lot.

"So, you didn't go hiking with the rest of them?" asked Bella, keeping up the public appearance. Whatever she may have told Angela, she sure as hell wasn't going to explain the fact that her boyfriend and his family stayed away on sunny days because they glittered.

"I had some paperwork to finish for the conference in Salem next month. Esme went, though, as did Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were looking into places for the reception, I believe."

"Oh, did they decide on a place for the wedding?"

"Yes, actually, they want to have it at the house."

"Really? I thought Rosalie wanted a big, lavish ceremony. I mean, she's only planning to do this once." Carlisle chuckled, shooting Bella a glance.

"She had thought about it, but she came to me and asked if Esme and I would mind having it at the house. She feels it will be more romantic, more fitting, especially since if it weren't for us she and Emmett would never have met."

"True," Bella replied. She decided to turn the conversation away from matrimony. "Angie, could I borrow your notes from trig? I missed a few of them towards the end of class."

"Sure thing, let me dig them out," her friend said, still speaking softly.

"Would anyone mind me turning some music on? I've had a long day of staring at words." Bella knew he was just trying to put Angela at ease.

"Be our guest," she answered as she turned around to talk to Angela. Soon the strains of ambient goth metal began to fill the air. Bella, being used to Carlisle's eclectic musical tastes, didn't so much as bat an eyelash, but Angela was stunned.

"You listen to stuff like this?" she asked then paused, continuing hurriedly. "I mean, it's awesome - who is this, anyway? I like this a lot! - but I never pictured...I mean..." she trailed off, obviously unsure what it was she was trying to say or how to make it come from her mouth without sounding stupid. Bella carefully didn't laugh as Carlisle replied.

"So we old folks aren't allowed to listen to good music?" he said in a joking tone. Bella couldn't help but chuckle then as Angela stammered and tried to come up with something to say. "It's okay, Angela, I'm joking. Actually, Jasper was the one that introduced me to this band. They're called Lacuna Coil - an Italian band, if I remember correctly." By that point they were pulling up in front of her house. "And on that note, here you are, safe and sound and much drier than you would have been had you walked."

"I'm going to walk her to the door," said Bella. "I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time, Bella," he said. Angela had her door open and was getting out when she turned back to him

"Thank you so much for the ride, Dr. Cullen," she said, her face seemingly stuck in a permanent state of blush. Unable to resist, he flashed her one of his most brilliant smiles as he replied.

"Not at all, my dear. Glad to have been of service." She just stared, eyes wide, until Bella tapped her on the back.

"Come on, Angie, I still need to get those notes from you." They shut their doors and began walking up the walkway to Angela's porch. Once under the roof, her friend thrust a pile of papers at her.

"My dear god, Bella," she said, glancing back out at the sleek black car in the driveway. "If you ever get bored, you can definitely pass him my way." Looking totally shocked at herself, she giggled, and Bella couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Not likely. But hey, thanks for listening. And for not judging." Angela just shook her head and gave Bella a hug.

"No problem at all. And I'm holding you to the sleepover. I want some MAJOR details, girl!" Bella just nodded, still laughing, and waved goodbye as she headed back out to the car. Once inside, she turned to Carlisle, mock irritation on her face.

"You almost drove my friend insane, you and your...your..."

"Winning personality?" he quipped, already driving away.

"Your damned immortal perfection," she finished. "Angela's going to be swooning over this car ride for weeks, if not months. Not to mention everyone at the school who got to stare at you while you were there." He turned to look at her, the fire in his eyes cutting off anything else she was going to say, so she improvised. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull. Over." He complied immediately, the car coming to a complete stop just as Bella lost patience and flung herself into his lap. Her lips met his and she pushed all of the thoughts of the day away and reveled simply in the feel of kissing him senseless. It all ended too quickly for her tastes, however, and she leaned back against the steering wheel and looked at him with a pout.

"As much as I would dearly love to feel you ride me right here in the front seat, if I don't get you home soon Alice is going to be very upset."

"I can talk her down," Bella murmured, looking at him through her eyelashes. She shifted against the bulge that was nestled against her core, and he moaned helplessly. "Besides, you said you wouldn't stop me if I wanted to worship you later. This is later."

"Bella..." he said softly, moaning again as she lowered her lips to his neck. "God, Bella..."

"I want to suck your cock," she whispered, feeling him shudder as her fingers worked their way over the button on his jeans.

"What if your father drives by...on his way home..?" he managed to gasp as she worked her hand inside his pants to tease her fingertips along his length.

"Charlie's headed to the rez after work," she murmured, slowly peeling his pants down his hips - not an easy task in the front seat of a car, but Bella was nothing if not determined. She didn't give him a chance to reply as she freed him from the confines of his pants and wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft. "Now, shut up and enjoy this."

She normally would have teased him a bit, drawn it out, but she was too eager for that. Instead, after a few preliminary licks, rubbing her tongue across the swollen head, she slid her mouth down over his cock, taking his full length without warning,

"BELLA!" he shouted, his hands tangling in her hair as she worked her mouth over his rod. Soon he was incapable of any sort of coherent response, simply whimpering and moaning as she sucked hard on his rigid member. She reached down and began to fondle his balls, rolling them in her hands, squeezing ever-so-gently. Her lips left his prick, replaced by her other hand as she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I love the way you taste, sweet and salty," she said, flicking her tongue against his earlobe. "I love the way you feel in my mouth. And I want you to watch me as I suck you off." He groaned as she slid back down, catching his eyes with her own and holding them as she leaned back down. "Keep watching, Carlisle. I want you to watch me swallow you." Making sure he was following instructions, she began to work her lips over just the head of his dick, sliding slowly up and down the shaft, sucking harder and harder until he was gasping. Her eyes encouraged him to let go, to just give in, and after a few more long, hard slurps he did just that, keeping his beautiful golden eyes on hers as he unloaded what felt like gallons of his cream down her throat. She swallowed every drop, the motions of her throat making him moan loudly and thrust his hips upward as he finished. She licked him clean, her tongue soothing his well-suckled pole before she tucked him back into his pants. She settled back in her seat, licking her lips, as he just stared at her in awe.

"Remind me to give you a ride home more often," he finally managed. Her laughter melded perfectly with the engine as it purred to life like a big cat.

"Anytime, Carlisle," she chuckled. "Now, let's go home before Alice gets any more upset."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I apologize for the double post about chapter 5, but I realized I'd missed a typo and went back to correct it, and had to repost the whole chapter. :-P Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Also, I know I posted the thank you on my profile, but I'd just like to repeat it here - thank you to whoever it was that listed my Ages series on the IMDB message board for New Moon! That was so damned cool! For details and full thanks, check out my profile page.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get your ass in here before I come out and get you!" Alice's voice was trying desperately to be demanding but came out more amused as she walked out on the porch, watching as Bella tried to simultaneously pull her shirt down and climb out of the car. "And Carlisle! Would you please stop distracting my best friend when I have a lovely bath awaiting her? You had your fun on the side of the road. Let me have mine!" Bella was laughing as she walked up to the front door, only to be dragged inside by the petite whirlwind. Alice pulled her through the livingroom, past Edward who just waved and shook his head at her mute plea for help.

"It's your fault - you were the one that had to take the time to go down on Carlisle. You know Alice doesn't like to be kept waiting." He chuckled under his breath as Bella, resigned now to whatever devious fate the pixie had planned, followed Alice obediently up the stairs. He turned his attention to the sun-haired vampire that had walked through the door and was hanging up his overcoat. Taking in Carlisle's appearance, he laughed.

"No wonder Angela was hanging on your every move. Wranglers, button-up shirt, and a leather jacket, Carlisle? I thought that was more Jasper's look." Carlisle sat down on the couch beside him, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"It is, but I thought I'd experiment. Since Alice was out for the day I decided to see what she'd loaded into my closet this week. This seemed slightly out of place, so I figured I'd try it. These jeans are remarkably comfortable, even if they are a bit tighter than I'm accustomed to. I can see why Jasper wears them."

"So did you find out what was bothering Bella?" Edward asked, placing the book he'd been reading on the cushion beside him. Carlisle shook his head.

"She was keeping things pretty quiet, but I'm guessing it's mostly because her friend was there. We'll find out once Alice is done with her, I'm sure."

"It had better not be the Newton kid again," came Jasper's soft drawl as he entered the room, taking a seat on the squishy chair by the window.

"What do you mean, again?" asked Edward softly, his voice quiet but no less dangerous for its level.

"Yesterday in PE he said some very nasty things to her." Jasper could tell he had not only the attention of the two on the couch, but Esme and Rosalie as well who were listening from the kitchen. "I believe he's using drugs, but I was too angry to really pay much attention. He backed down yesterday, but without someone there to stand with her, I have no doubts he would have been just as horrid today."

"What did the snot-nosed little bastard say?" snarled Rose, walking into the room and leaning with deceptive ease against the wall.

"Edward?" asked Jasper. His brother nodded, and with his help Jasper played back the entire confrontation for the family. From upstairs he felt Alice's anger spike, adding to the rest of it, and it took him a moment to gather himself and push it down. It was something he'd been doing lately, with help from Bella, and he'd gotten marginally better at not allowing others' emotions to override his own. However in situations like this, where his own fury matched their own, it wasn't easy, not by a long shot. Carlisle spoke thoughtfully.

"It definitely sounds like classic symptoms of drug abuse. Hostility, mood swings, the bloodshot eyes - it could be a lot of things. Do any of you know if the young Newton was planning to go out for any sports this year?"

"I believe he made it onto the football team," came Edward's reply. Carlisle nodded, the physician in him coming to the fore.

"It sounds like he may be having a run in with anabolic steroids. If that is the case, we need to make sure they know about it. It will have him removed from the team, which will not make him happy, and in his frustration he may try to take his anger out on others, either Bella or someone else. Is he still seeing the Stanley girl?"

"The last I heard," came Jasper's wry voice, "though I have to say I don't spend a lot of time listening to gossip."

"Understandable. Well, if it is steroid use, he needs to be reported before he or someone else gets hurt." Edward snarled quietly.

"I wouldn't mind a bit if he got hurt, but he had better stay away from Bella."

"As a person who cares for Bella I agree totally, but as a doctor, I know that a lot of kids get caught up in things through no intention of their own. If it would be possible to do this quietly, I believe that would be best all around." He stared pointedly at his sons until they agreed, however grudgingly.

"I would still like to beat him for saying what he did to Bella," Jasper murmured, venom in his voice.

"Who are we beating?" called Emmett, wiping the grease on his hands off on a rag Esme handed to him.

"No one," replied Carlisle.

"Aw, darn. I was hoping for a chance to pound on someone. Haven't done that in a while." He took in the serious looks around him. "What did I miss?" Rosalie rolled her eyes as Edward filled him in. Emmett's countenance got darker with every word.

"He needs to be taught a lesson. No one messes with our Bella."

"Your father is right. We need to let this be handled by the school officials." Esme's voice carried a quiet authority, such that no one contradicted her. She paused a minute before smiling, a small, wicked grin.

"However," she continued, "if he tries to take his anger out on Bella, we'd be remiss in our duties as a family if we let that slide." Rosalie laughed out loud.

"Esme, you sound positively vengeful!" Esme met her daughter's eyes innocently.

"Me? Not at all. I just protect my children." No one argued with that. Not in the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Welcome to Mill Creek Inn! Can I help you?" Carrie looked up from the book she'd been reading to greet the people that walked through the door, and her mouth went dry. He was the most amazingly beautiful man she'd ever seen! Dark hair, piercing eyes, and tall, with a magnificent physique. She was going to introduce herself until she got a look at the girl who stepped out from behind him. Her heart plummeted as she realized the other newcomer was every bit as striking as the man, her rain-straight silvery-blonde hair seeming to catch all of the light in the room. Swallowing her disappointment and telling herself it only figured that a man so hot would have an equally breathtaking girlfriend, she nevertheless kept her smile on as she stood. The petite female spoke first.

"We were wondering if you might have lodging for the night. Our car broke down a ways down the road, and when we had it towed, the nice gentleman told us of your beautiful lodge and suggested we ask about a room. It's going to be a week or so before he can get the parts to fix our vehicle, and we'd be able to pay cash." Carrie sunk inwardly - the girl's voice was every bit as lovely as the rest of her. Still, she was nothing if not outwardly professional.

"Absolutely! Come on over, we'll get you signed in, Mrs...?"

"Oh, I'm not Mrs. anything," laughed the girl softly. "My name's Lili, Lili Noelani. This is my stepbrother, Luc Cheveyo." Carrie's heart jumped. They were siblings! Hell yes! She put on her most winning smile.

"Well, Miss Noelani -"

"Please, call me Lili," the silver-haired nymph said.

"Lili, then...let's see...we have a cabin open right now - it's a small suite, just two rooms, but has separate beds and a privacy curtain."

"Sounds perfect!" said the girl happily.

"Great! If I could just get you to sign in here..." The next few moments were spent getting information and taking the payment that Lili insisted on giving up front. In short order, however, everything was squared away and Carrie was handing the girl the key to their cabin.

"Enjoy your stay, you two! And if there's anything, anything at all, that I can do for you -" her eyes locked firmly on Luc's, hoping he understood her offer, "you just let me know."

"Thank you, Miss," the tall man said formally, and Carrie nearly gasped at the smooth rich tone. "Pleasant evening to you." With that, the two newcomers stepped back outside to head to their room, and Carrie slumped into her chair. She looked at the romance novel she'd been reading and rolled her eyes.

"Who needs novels when I can dream about that one?" she muttered to herself, picking up the paperwork and filing it before slumping back into her chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: So I just had to get this written and posted before I leave for my daily sojourn in the soul-sucking pit I call work. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water felt absolutely wonderful, as did Alice's strong fingers where they moved across Bella's shoulders.

"Edward mentioned you'd been getting a lot more tense lately, so I figured this would be just the thing to help you out."

"Mmmm...remind me to thank him too. And whoever thought of putting a bathtub this size inside a house."

"That would be Rosalie. This is one of her guilty pleasures, you might say. Esme swims...Rose takes hot baths."

"That's funny, since I swear this tub is half the size of the swimming pool."

"Well, it's not as though she takes them alone, silly." Bella just laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Alice with a smile.

"If you had told me when I first thought about moving to Forks that I would find myself accepted and immersed in one of the most amazing, caring...and sexually open families I could have imagined, I'd have probably had you committed." By this point, Alice had finished the massage and was taking off her own shirt.

"And now?"

"Now -" said Bella, cracking one eye open to watch as the beautiful pixie disrobed and climbed into the tub behind her, "I can't think of any way I'd rather have it."

"Good, 'cause you're kind of stuck with us. No way we're letting you go now." Alice reached around Bella and grabbed the shampoo, coaxing her friend to lean back a little while she took the detachable shower head and soaked her hair. A few seconds later, Bella smelled the decadently rich scent of the strawberry shampoo Esme had given her and felt Alice's hands working it through her hair. All was silent except for the small blissful moans that escaped Bella at Alice's ministrations and the splashing of the water as they shifted. After rinsing out the shampoo, Alice reached for another bottle. Bella was a bit skeptical.

"Conditioner? I've never really used it..."

"Yeah, and it's starting to show. Your hair was used to Phoenix heat and sun, not the constant rain and squishy weather of Forks."

"Wouldn't that mean I'd be less likely to need the added moisture here?" Alice shook her head and poured some of the cream rinse into her hand.

"Not necessarily. Any abrupt change in climate can trigger split ends, breakage, and dryness. Not that you need to use this stuff every day, but once a week wouldn't hurt. Besides," she said, massaging the vanilla-scented conditioner into Bella's hair, moving from the ends back up to the scalp and giggling as Bella moaned happily, "I'm not ready to stop touching you yet." Bella glanced over her shoulder, meeting her friend's smiling golden eyes.

"So do I get to return the favor?" she asked with a grin. Alice just beamed.

"Eventually." She reached once more for the shower head and ran the water over Bella's hair until the conditioner was rinsed away. "Okay, stand up." Confused, Bella stood. "Put your hands against the wall and lean forward," she said as she stood as well, drawing the ornate glass shower doors closed. Bella stood there and watched, curiosity and anticipation both coursing through her. Alice turned back to her, her eyes smiling but her expression severe.

"I'm sorry, was I not clear enough?" Quicker than a striking snake, her hand flashed out and connected with the cheek of Bella's ass, making her jump and squeak. "Put your hands on the wall and lean forward." Surprised, Bella did exactly what she was told.

"Very good." Alice's voice had changed from it's playful tone, now becoming more of a purr that made Bella shiver. "Now, I'm going to wash the rest of you. You are to stand perfectly still with your eyes closed and remain silent. Is that clear?" Bella, not knowing when the 'silence' rule started, just nodded. "Very good," whispered Alice. And then the torment started.

Small hands, slick with soap, began at Bella's left ankle, working and massaging their way higher, higher, until Alice was stroking the inside of her thigh. Bella began to quiver, hoping her friend would go just a few more inches...but then her hands started at the other ankle, and Bella bit back a moan of frustration. The teasing touch followed the same trail on this leg, once more stopping just short of where Bella most wanted to be touched. She felt Alice shift behind her, and then her soapy hands began to work at Bella's shoulders, down her back to her hips, caressing the rounded globes of her ass for much longer than was necessary to wash her. By this time Bella was biting down on her lip to make herself stay silent.

"Turn around. Good. Now, lean back against the wall and lift your right leg. Brace your foot on the ledge there." As Alice had told her not to speak, she simply followed directions as they were given, her entire body throbbing with need. "Such a beautiful little toy," Alice whispered almost thoughtfully before getting more soap on her hands. "Now, stand there like a good girl and we'll see about letting you enjoy this when I'm done. You ma open your eyes, if you wish." Bella could only moan in her mind as Alice thoroughly soaped her front, seeming to pay unnecessary attention to her already rigid nipples, the soft skin of her stomach. She watched in silence as Alice rinsed off her hands and reached for a different bottle, pouring out a small dollop of an amber-colored liquid. Her questions must have shown in her eyes because Alice answered them.

"It's an oil-based liquid soap, more gentle on sensitive tissues," she said with a grin before dropping to her knees and rubbing the gel against Bella's slick folds. At the first touch, Bella tossed her head back and gave up any pretense of curiosity, glad that the silence rule didn't apply to her thoughts.

~Holy shit, Alice...right there...no, don't move! I need...yes...god...~ Her mental litany echoed in her brain as she let her thoughts say everything she'd been ordered not to. Alice, meanwhile, had apparently decided to see how insane she could drive her friend, and Bella wasn't sure she'd last much longer. The feel of the slick soap on her skin, the sensation of Alice's fingers stroking against her clit, was almost too intense to bear. But when she felt two slender fingers press smoothly into her depths, the build up was too much and she crashed over the edge of ecstasy, panting like a dog as she came, her inner muscles clenching around Alice's fingers. It seemed like ages were passing before Bella got the presence of mind to stand on both feet, and when she did she opened her eyes to see Alice smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"Let's get this soap rinsed off," was all she said, using the shower head to wash the last traces of bubbles from Bella's front. "Turn around again, and bend over so I can rinse the rest of you," she said, this time less of a command and more of a suggestion. Bella complied anyway, enjoying the water racing over her sensitive skin. She thought she was back together when, out of nowhere, Alice turned the full pulsing spray on her hyper-sensitive clit, making her squeal in shock as another, smaller orgasm crashed through her. By the time she was done shaking, Alice had the water shut off and was standing outside the tub holding a decadently fluffy towel. Bella, legs still a bit shaky, climbed carefully over the side and allowed her friend to wrap the towel around her.

"So...relaxed?" Alice's grin was warm, and Bella laughed.

"Absolutely."

"Good. Esme's got dinner ready for you, and then I believe Edward's got something planned for afterwards."

"Great, I'm starving," said Bella, looking around in confusion. "Alice? Where are my clothes?" Her friend just laughed.

"I told you, you're our prisoner tonight. Prisoners don't get clothing." With a deft motion Alice yanked the towel from around Bella. "Now, get going. Dinner awaits."

"You mean I'm going down there naked?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes. Come on, Bella," she giggled, "it's not like we haven't all enjoyed your beautiful body before. You really are too modest." Bella decided she was right. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped out of Rosalie's bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I'll be down in a bit!" called Alice. Bella, pushing down her reflexive embarrassment by sheer force of will, though she knew she wouldn't be able to banish her telltale blushes, walked out the door and down the stairs. She really was hungry, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just want to say I am very very sorry. These last nine, ten days have been hell at work and stressful at home as my hubby and I try to figure out our finances and such, and look for a place to move to that will house not only ourselves and our menagerie of animals, but be less of a monetary drain than the place we're currently living. Top that off with the fact that this is the first day I've had off in nearly two weeks, and you have the main reason I haven't posted anything. I want to thank everyone - you know who you are! :) - who sent me such awesome messages and let me know that I was missed. It's been a real pick-me-up this week as I've been too busy to write and pick myself up, LOL However, the good news is that starting today, I have a full week of vacation, so I've got a lot of typing to catch up on. As such, here's the first of many chapters to come. I didn't forget about you all! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some part of Bella was expecting to see some sort of surreal scene when she arrived downstairs. As open as she'd become with the Cullens, still, it wasn't every day that she made her way down for dinner dressed in nothing but a blush. However it was a bit of a relief to see that everything was normal. Jasper and Emmett were playing one of their shooter games - she thought this one was called Left 4 Dead or something equally garish, and involved blowing holes in hordes of zombies by the looks of things - Rosalie was nowhere in sight, and from the other rooms she could hear the soft strains of Edward on the piano and Esme getting dishes out for her to eat dinner. All in all, if she weren't naked, it would be completely normal.

"Bella? A moment?" She turned to see Carlisle standing just behind her, having eschewed the jacket and button-up for a simple soft grey t-shirt, though he left the jeans on. She knew what was coming, and though the idea intrigued her she was also a little nervous. Swallowing, she nodded and followed him out onto the patio. It never struck her as odd how calm she felt at the thought of walking outside bare-assed naked, but if it had she would have been able to tell Jasper's involvement. She followed Carlisle outside and off the porch, feeling the cool, damp grass under her feet and the tiny tiny raindrops landing on her skin. After they'd made their way over to the treeline, he turned to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, placing a finger under her chin and coaxing her face up to meet his gaze. In his eyes she saw everything she needed to. Nodding, she spoke in the same low tones.

"Absolutely." His smile was wonderful.

"I thought I would give you a few days to get used to the idea. I am not a mean master, nor a harsh one. But I am demanding, and very thorough. You will be rewarded for good behavior as well as punished for less than acceptable performances. Some things will hurt. I do not, however, believe in training only through pain and fear, but rather pleasure and affection. I seek not to break you and tear down your walls, but rather to coax you to remove them of your own accord and let me help you to find your own inner strength. I will also not ask you to perform publicly, though this has less to do with your emotional well-being or any lack of desire on my part and more to do with the fact that I really don't feel the need to be arrested for having a seventeen-year-old as my pet," he finished with a laugh before becoming serious again. "Knowing all of this, are you still willing?"

"Yes." The one word, whispered though it was, seemed louder than the wind, the rain, the beating of her own frantic heart. The excitement of the unknown and the knowledge that Carlisle would never do anything to truly hurt her combined to both intrigue and arouse her. She could feel the flush of her skin, but she knew it wasn't entirely from embarrassment now. He just smiled before leaning down, down...and brushing his lips against her neck. His voice dropped lower, more seductive as his lips moved near her ear, and she shivered.

"Very good. In that case, your test for the evening is to successfully seduce Edward into taking you, in the living room, in full view of everyone. I know it isn't something you would have a problem with, but you will be working against his own still present inhibitions. He needs to see you not just as the woman he loves, but as an object for his physical attentions as well, disregarding his emotional need to cherish you. You are not as fragile as he still believes, by any means, and it is time he learned that as well. Part of a good pet is the ability to train a master, not only to be trained by one. Do you understand, Pet?" Bella immediately heard the difference in 'pet' and 'Pet,' the variance on inflection that made the distinction between nameless and claimed. Instinct prompted her to drop to her knees, and she had her head bowed before she realized what she had done. She waited a moment in silence, still shocked at her own behaviior, and when he spoke again there was an edge to his voice, a slightly dangerous rasp that slid along her spine like a cat's tongue.

"I asked you a question, Pet. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, his quiet voice nevertheless conveying the expectation of a response.

"Yes, Master," she heard herself say. His fingers slid through her hair, caressing it.

"I think that, for now at least, I will let you call me Carlisle. Not simply because we are trying to keep Edward from suspecting anything, but because the way it rolls off your tongue is rather arousing to me."

"Yes, Carlisle," she said more firmly.

"Very good. Now, we mustn't keep everyone waiting." He offered her his hand and drew her to her feet, pulling her against him as he looked down into her eyes. "Edward is planning to leave on a hunt after school this Friday, and return Monday morning before class starts. You will make what excuses you wish, but I will have you here for the entire weekend. I will give you the rest of your instructions later this week." He kissed her forehead, and she wished she were a cat so she could purr. "Now, let's go feed the human. You have a show to put on after dinner, and you'll need the energy." Blushing, Bella accompanied him back to the house.

She walked into the kitchen to find that the table was already set, a steaming plate of lasagna and a crisp green salad were there, as was a glass of tea, water droplets just beginning to form on the outside. Carlisle walked past her into the living room to join the guys in their zombie hunting, while Esme sat down to her left.

"So you've agreed," she whispered without preamble, her tawny eyes sparkling happily. Bella nodded, chewing her food and swallowing before speaking.

"Yes, I did. I..." She had no idea how to put words to what she wanted to say, so she simply shrugged. Esme smiled.

"You are going to love it. He is a wonderful Master," she said, genuine fondness tinged with reminiscence in her voice. Bella nearly choked.

"You mean you..?" Esme nodded. "But you seem so...so much his equal!" Her companion's laughter was soft, yet amused.

"I am his equal. Just because I submit to him does not make me any less a person." She grinned suddenly. "Besides, the door swings just as easily both ways. But you'll find that out as well." Bella just stared, unaware that her mouth was hanging open or that her fork was frozen halfway to its destination. Esme giggled then, a carefree sound that had Bella smiling. "Eat, darling. If I know my man, he's set you a task for after dinner, and you'll need all the energy you can get." With that she stood and left the room, leaving Bella with her dinner. She'd barely taken two more bites when Edward walked in. She could feel his slight surprise at her state of undress, but he said nothing, instead dropping into the chair that Esme had just vacated and leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to head in and finish off this campaign with the guys. I think Alice has a movie picked out for afterward." She nodded, all but inhaling the delicious dinner.

"I'll be in in a sec," she mumbled. He leaned over to give her a kiss before standing up again, and this time she saw the desire in his eyes, the tension in his frame. He reached out one hand slowly to run his palm over her bare breast, and she shivered.

"Then again, we could skip the movie," he whispered, pinching her nipple lightly. She squirmed with delight, but kept her voice level.

"And ruin another of Alice's plans? I'm sure we can wait until after the movie, can't we?" She practiced her puppy-dog eyes and he heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"I suppose. Can you blame me? You come downstairs wearing absolutely nothing, and all I want to do is take you back up there and make you glad you did." He smiled. "But I can be patient."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving," she lied, rapidly muching another bite of salad regardless of how much she just wanted to drop to the ground and present herself to him, beg him to take her. He laughed and wandered into the living room, vaulting easily over the back of the couch to settle in place with a grace that had her staring. No matter how often she watched him, she could never get enough of him. She finished her food as quickly as she could, washed it all down with the last of her tea, and stood. Time for the test. She wasn't sure what turned her on more, the idea of fucking Edward in front of all of them...or the concept of being told to. ~Either way,~ Bella thought with a grin, ~time for dessert.~


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay, so this is definitely one of the longest chapters I have done in a while, if not ever. You'll see as you read, though, that there was no logical place to break this into multiple chapters, so I decided to leave it as it was. I hope no one minds. *grin*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched from the corner of his vision as she entered the room, head high and eyes shining. All eyes turned from the television to watch her walk in, and he could tell she was hesitant about being the center of attention in this way. His first thought was that he was proud of her. His second - that the weekend seemed too far away. How long had it been since he'd last had someone to train? His thoughts - and eyes - went to the love of his life seated across the room. Esme's eyes met his and she smiled - she knew him too well. Just a slight upward quirk of her lips and he knew she knew his thoughts. Sometimes he wondered if she might be a mind reader, but she had assured him over the years that she just loved him. Either way, it was wonderful. She inclined her head towards the brunette that was standing just behind the couch.

"Alice picked out a movie, and none of us have seen it, so pull up a seat. They boys are almost done with their zombies." Bella seemed grateful that someone broke the silence and dropped down onto the couch beside Edward, her breasts jiggling nicely in a way that had Carlisle lose his concentration for a moment and cause his character to accidentally shoot Emmett's in the head.

"Hey! Watch the game, Pops!" Emmett growled good-naturedly before adding in a very soft voice, "don't blame ya, though." Carlisle simply nodded and fired as Edward's lack of attention caused his character to set off a car alarm and called the horde down on them. ~It seems I'm not the only one you've distracted, love,~ he thought, enjoying the deepening of the blush that seemed to be a permanent part of her since her bath this afternoon. Alice climbed from where she'd been sitting on the couch behind Jasper and slid into the space between Bella and the arm of the chair.

"I decided that since none of us have seen it, we should watch the new Harry Potter," she said with a smile.

"But," he heard Bella ask, "that's just come out in theaters! How...never mind." Alice laughed.

"Well, we're done," said Jasper as the last of their characters made it into the safe room. After a moment to save, everyone was settling back in their seats as Alice started the movie. He found, however, that regardless of how appealing the film was and how much he had wanted to see it - after all, he was an enormous fan of the books, and the movies hadn't been too horrible - that he couldn't take his eyes off Bella. The rest of his family seemed determined not to make her uncomfortable, and as such were watching the flick with supreme concentration, but he decided not to make that mistake. He had set her a task, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to watch her tackle it.

Her first move came a few moments into the movie, very innocently putting her hand on Edward's leg as she leaned against him. Carlisle could tell by her thoughts that she was wondering a bit why her mate hadn't mentioned her clothing, or rather lack thereof, but she figured correctly that he'd been forewarned by Alice possibly even hours in advance. While Edward tried hard to keep his mind off of the nude nymph who was currently snuggling against him, and the rest of them pointedly watched Harry Potter and company and ignored what was transpiring on the couch, he watched as Bella's slim fingers inched their way further up Edward's thigh. Even when Rosalie came in from outside, shaking raindrops out of her sleek hair before sitting on the floor in front of Emmett, no one said anything. It was that fact that tipped Bella off that something was up.

~You had this planned! Does Edward know?~ she accused him, her thoughts slightly shocked and - to his delight - very aroused.

~Now that would ruin the point of testing you, wouldn't it?~ His reasonable response did nothing to hide his own anticipation and she nearly groaned. He just smirked and watched the scene play out.

Her hand, by this point, was in the danger zone, resting so close to the obvious bulge in Edward's pants that it was impossible for him not to notice what she was doing. He turned to her, his voice a whisper.

"We can watch the movie later, if you want...let's go upstairs." Carlisle held his breath. This was where her trial really began. He knew his son, and knew that Edward would be difficult to convince. He'd reigned in his own strength with Bella by force of his love for her...he'd be scared of his ability to hold onto his composure if she tried to make herself an object in his eyes. Carlisle was once again thankful for the multiple degrees in psychology he had. He didn't need telepathy to know exactly what his eldest was thinking at that moment. Unnecessarily holding his breath he waited to hear her answer.

"What if..." she paused, glancing behind Edward's hair at him for a brief second. That quick, infinitesimal eye contact seemed to give her the goad she needed...or perhaps the permission. Leaning her head closer to Edward's ear, she finished. "...we stay right here and I make you feel good?" With that, she rubbed her hand directly against the erection straining his pants. Edward gulped. It was amusing, really. For so long Carlisle had seen his son's control around humans, watched him with pride, and here was Bella not even bothering to untie those threads but instead snipping right through them just by being her. How well he knew that power she had. He couldn't help a small smile as Edward whimpered, his hips involuntarily twitching.

"Bella...not...I don't..." Edward took a second to gather his thoughts. He reached up with one hand and traced her cheek, the motion drawing her eyes to his own. Though he couldn't see his son's expression, he knew the tenderness, the barely controlled hunger that would be in those eyes. On the contrary, he could see Bella's face perfectly, and the mixture of daring and innocence in her countenance made him want to groan as well.

"It's okay, Edward. You didn't have this much problem with Esme," she reminded him cheekily. He blinked a few times.

"But, that was...not you. This, with us...it wouldn't be right," he finished rather weakly, but as Bella had just scooted over to straddle his lap no one could have blamed him for his lack of coherancy.

"I know it wasn't me. I wish it had been." She spoke in a normal volume now, not bothering to be quiet, and he was sure she knew she'd garnered the undivided attention of everyone present. While it was obvious she didn't mind, he could see Edward tensing, beginning to glance around. Her hands came up to frame his face, coaxing him into looking only at her. "Edward...I love you. And I know you love me. And in my mind, that means that - if we're both in agreement - nothing we do together can ever be wrong. So I'd like to start by giving you a blow job, and we'll move from there, okay?" Those big brown eyes were full of want and determination and - yes, even a little bit of naughtiness. Before Edward could reply, her hands had his pants unbuttoned and she was supporting her weight on her knees on wither side of his hips so she could tug the zipper down more easily.

"Bella, I-" She stopped her movements and stared at him, eyes flashing, a wicked smile on her face.

"If you stop this now, I swear I will go home even if I have to walk. Now, behave, Edward. You're going to enjoy this, I promise." Carlisle blinked. Gone was the cajoling, pleading girl. In her place was a very demanding woman, one who knew exactly what she wanted. He could tell that now, his instructions were the furthest thing from her mind. She wanted Edward, and nothing else mattered. The abrupt demeanor change was nothing short of intriguing, and he found himself wondering exactly how much was bravado and how much might actually be a more dominant Bella Swan that not even she was aware of? He eagerly anticipated the change to find out.

"Looks like you've lost this battle, bro," said Emmett, completely amused. "Though why you're fighting to begin with I don't know. If he's being too much of a stick in the mud, Bells baby, you can come play with me and Rosie." Edward shot a venomous glance at Emmett, who just met it with a grin. That brief distraction was all Bella needed. One minute Edward was trying to figure out how to coax his lovely woman upstairs with him, the next he was slamming his head backward into the soft cushions of the couch as she popped the head of his recently liberated cock into her mouth. Carlisle smiled. She'd won, and he couldn't have been more impressed. Now all that remained was to sit back and enjoy the show. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that the only people engaging in carnal actions were Bella and Edward, though he knew on a normal night this scene wouldn't be complete without the rest joining in. He turned his full attention to the center attraction. This promised to be good.

Bella began by bobbing slowly and steadily on Edward's shaft, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on him. Occasionally she'd flick the tip with her tongue before continuing to slurp on his rod like it was candy. Edward's head was thrown back in ecstasy, and surrender was written all over his face. Carlisle forced himself to stay objective for a while and watch Bella work. As her trainer, it would be up to him to correct her techniques, improve upon her skills. He was good at it, and he knew she would blossom under his tutelage, more so than she had done already. The thought of Bella, fully confident and proud to be herself, was easily as arousing as anything else he'd ever seen. He seemed drawn to her movements, the way her eyes stayed locked on Edward's as she worked him ceaselessly, the way she gently stroked her fingers across his flat stomach under his shirt. His fingers were clenched so hard in Esme's couch cushions that he'd dug through the material into the stuffing, and Carlisle knew he hadn't noticed at all. She wordlessly urged him to lift his hips so she could peel his pants down his legs, finally settling herself on her knees between them to resume her ministrations. To what was Edward's apparent shock and joy, she moved his hands to tangle in her hair, urging him to move her head how he wished. Carlisle watched as Edward's fingers clenched in the soft mahogany strands, obviously gathering his composure before he moved to grip the back of her head. Tentatively he pulled on her hair, and the mewling noise she made around his cock had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with happiness. Encouraged, he did it again harder, and after a few minutes Carlisle was treated to the sight of Edward fucking Bella's mouth, slowly at first until he picked up a rhythm and force that was hard enough to excite but not hard enough to wound. Bella, meanwhile, seemed to be in heaven. By this point, no longer needing her hands, she'd snaked one down between her pale thighs and was stroking herself in time with the hard prick that was sliding between her lips. With the other hand she was alternating between scratching her nails up the inside of his thighs and fondling his balls. As he had expected, Edward began to get more and more involved in the action, his inner strength coming to the fore.

"God, Bella...I love watching you suck me..." His whispers had a very apparent effect on the brunette as she began to quiver. Edward wasn't slow to notice this, or take advantage of it. "You like it too, don't you? Me, holding your head in place as I fuck that pretty little mouth." Bella whimpered audibly, first in pleasure and then in protest when he pulled his staff from her mouth. "Oh, poor Bella," he murmured, his voice having an edge to it that Carlisle, though he had never heard, wasn't surprised in the least to hear. It was the tone of one slowly letting loose, coming to terms with his own strength. He knew Edward wanted to let go, to take control, but not even he could have predicted what came next.

"Stand up." Bella jumped to her feet immediately, the flush on her skin not anymore, but one of extreme arousal. "You want me to fuck you in front of everyone?" She didn't answer, and he took a step closer. "I won't ask again."

"Yes! I want you to fuck me, in front of all of them." Carlisle was pleased - she truly was a natural. Edward, however, didn't smile, didn't change his expression at all.

"Lay on your back, in the center of the floor." She scrambled to obey. He held out his hand, turning his attention to Rosalie. "Hand me that pillow, Rose." Understanding, the blonde handed him the overstuffed cushion from the end of the couch. He walked slowly over and stood in front of Bella where she lay on the floor, eyes bright with desire. "Lift your hips." When she did, he positioned the pillow under them, holding her hips off the ground and forcing her legs open. Suddenly Carlisle felt Edward's thoughts in his mind.

~I don't know...I want to - help me out, here. I'm in way over my head.~ Carlisle smiled.

~Well, she wants it, that's apparent. So I think as long as you tell her what you want her to do, she'll be okay. She seems to be enjoying that so far.~ He was very careful not to let any mention of his plans enter his mind, wanting it to be a total surprise.

~But, I love her! I can't just treat her like this!~

~Like what?~

~Like...a common whore. I can't. I love her.~ Carlisle sent comfort into his son's mind along with his thoughts.

~She's not a whore, she never could be. What she is, though, is a very beautiful, very sensual woman who wants to be treated like a woman and not some breakable figurine. She is just beginning to see that she is beautiful, Edward, and that makes her feel powerful. I'd suggest giving her what she wants, or it's liable to make her think you love her more than you lust after her. A woman like Bella wants both.~ A slight pause ensued while Edward took it all in. Finally, he squared his shoulders.

~Well, I'll just have to show her, won't I?~ he asked rhetorically and turned his attention to the obviously horny brunette laying spread before him.

"I'm going to fuck you, Bella. It's not going to be slow, or gentle. And you are not allowed to touch me. Is that clear?" Her eyes, wide as saucers, filled with sheer pleasure and she nodded. In one lithe movement, Edward stripped his shirt over his head and dropped to the ground between her thighs. Then, just as he had warned, he buried his cock balls-deep in her tight snatch. Bella's scream of pleasure was one of the most beautiful sounds Carlisle had ever heard, and her gasps as Edward began to jackhammer into her depths had him closing his eyes to regain composure. He didn't let them stay shut for long, though. He wanted to watch this too much. It seemed Bella was having a problem with the 'no touching' rule, though, as she kept letting her hands wander up to his arms, at which point he would grab her wrists and press them hard against the carpet. After about three times of that, he yanked himself out of her and stood up.

"Alice," he snapped. She was at his side in an instant. "Hold her damned hands. Since she won't listen, then she has to be restrained, and I just don't have time to find anything, so you can hold her down." Carlisle blinked. That was certainly not what he'd expected. Bella, by this point, was capable of nothing but moaning, and once Alice had her pinned securely, Edward dropped back to his knees and mounted her again. Realizing she was restrained made her struggle a bit just for the hell of it, and Carlisle didn't need to know her mind to tell she was getting off on the entire situation. He had a thought.

~I know you don't want to treat her like a whore, but she seems to get off on your voice - or any voice, for that matter.~ He felt Edward chuckle thought the haze of lust that was fueling him. ~You might try being a little crude with her.~ After a few minutes of internal deliberation, Edward straightened up and buried himself deep, stopping his movements when he was as far in her heat as he could go.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked quietly. "My little Bella, all spread and willing to be taken. How does it feel? To just be an object?" His voice grew cold, though Carlisle could tell his thoughts and feelings were anything but. "Well? Answer me." As punctuation, he pulled out almost entirely and slammed forward again. Bella gasped and moaned. "That wasn't an answer, Bella."

"Yes," she said softly, panting.

"Yes, what?" Carlisle smiled, thinking how this conversation was similar to the one he'd had with her earlier. Minus the sex, but very similar nonetheless.

"Yes, I like being your toy."

"Toy? I never said toy." Edward paused, pretending to consider. "But then, that's fairly accurate. My little fuck toy." He grinned down at her. "Well, then, little toy, I think it's time I put you to good use." He pulled out completely, the pop as his cock left her tight hole audible even over her breathing. "Turn over. On your knees, and lean forward." Bella scrambled to get into position, Alice having released her hands. Once she was where she thought he wanted her, she looked back over her shoulder at him, inviting him with her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I tell you to look at me? Put your head down, toy." Stunned, she complied, and Carlisle grinned widely. This was going so much better than he had hoped. All Alice had told him earlier was that it would be worth watching. She was right.

Edward was kneeling behind Bella now, and it seemed everyone in the room was spellbound, waiting for him to move. He slapped her ass, hard.

"Bend your back, get that ass up higher." She arched slightly, raising herself a few more inches. He sighed loudly, theatrically. "I suppose that will have to do." Without any further speech he drove into her, a third of his cock disappearing into her wet slit. "Fuck, you're tight in this position." He drove forward again, and then again, making her yelp each time. "Take it, Bella, take my cock, like the good little toy you are," he muttered. It took thrust after thrust, despite how wet and ready she was, but he was finally buried inside her. After that he simply let his need take over, driving himself into her again and again. Carlisle, watching still from the sidelines, saw Bella's face contort as she came hard, not even getting a chance to come down from her plateau before crashing again, Edward's pounding cock not ceasing or slowing but pushing her higher and higher. After her fourth orgasm - or was it fifth? - Edward pulled out and stroked his cock with his fist.

"Turn around, Bella, so I can blow my load in your mouth." She scrambled to comply, opening her lips as the first volley of cream shot from the head of his cock, splattering her mouth and her cheek. The rest of his juices went straight down her throat, Edward pumping his dick until the last drops trickled out. Without prompting, Bella dove forward and licked his shaft, cleaning it completely of their juices before wiping his seed off her cheek with her fingers. With an impish grin she sucked her fingers clean too before collapsing backwards and closing her eyes wearily. Edward, meanwhile, just seemed kind of sheepish.

"Bella?" he murmured.

"Yes?" was her tired, happy response. She cracked one eye to look around her, seeing the wide-eyed stares of the rest of the rooms occupants that she'd almost forgotten about. Finally, though, she looked at Edward, and Carlisle watched her eyes light from within. The love and contentment she felt radiated to all of them without assistance.

"Can I please take you upstairs now?" Edward whispered, a grin beginning to form on his lips. She smiled widely.

"Absolutely. But, um..." she paused. "I think you'll have to carry me, 'cause I know I'm not going to be walking any time soon." He laughed and swept her up into his arms and they left the room without a backward glance. Carlisle looked around at his wonderful family, taking note of their shell-shocked expressions that he knew were mirrored by his own.

"Well," said Esme softly from her place in her chair, "that went...rather well, I thought."

"Yes, It did," he agreed. "It most definitely did." For a long time no one said anything else, until Emmett broke the silence.

"So, Rose...wanna head upstairs and enjoy ourselves?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she pretended to think about it.

"I don't know - I was really wanting to watch this movie." At his expression she began to laugh, and soon the entire family was chuckling and pairing off with their mates. Some things, Carlisle thought as he accompanied Esme to their room, were worth waiting for.


End file.
